


The Foundlings: Fearthainn and Killian

by Silverdrake (Raven_Silverdrake)



Series: Volume 1 of the Unnon Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Silverdrake/pseuds/Silverdrake
Summary: Her life is that of a recluse. People from nearby farms often refer to her as the witch of Mac Tire woods. She made no effort to fix that idea, as it suited her rather well. If people needed help with ailments, they would seek her out. Sometimes, if they're not brave enough to ask for help with delivering babies, then there is no one else they could ask. She had always been avoided by people, she never took it upon herself to remedy their superstition about her. Mostly due to the fact that their fears command them to leave her alone. She has no qualms about not being around people. They avoid her and to her, that is just fine. Then one day...





	The Foundlings: Fearthainn and Killian

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of Origin story for the characters in Volume 1 of the Unnon Stories.

It is a misty, rainy morning and the silence was broken by the cries and wails of what sounded like a couple of drowning cats in the distance. The sounds of the cries reach and lead a heavily shrouded figure towards it, coming out of the deep woods. The figure moves tentatively at first, carefully moving closer to the source. Then when the sounds became clear and recognisable as the cries of babies, the shrouded figure began to move faster and more directed. Sliding the hood off to better hear the faint cries revealed a woman under all the heavy woollen cloak. As she moves faster, her breath forms a fine mist in front of her face as she exhales. Her eyes raked through the dark and dense woods where she heard the sounds, searching. The cries were getting fainter but she couldn't find the source; her heart twinges and ached at the thought that she might not be able to find them before it's too late. She closes her eyes and looking up to the sky and took a deep breath as if to make a wish.

From her lips emerges the strangest sound. The woman let out a very soulful wolf song. And when she opens her eyes, they were glowing like blue flames. Rustling sounds, followed by padded footfalls of several full grown wolves coming towards her. She lets her hand touch them as they pass, and from her fingers, a pale blue mist lingers on their rain pelted fur. As if her will is understood, the wolves dart toward where the sounds are coming from. She follows the wolves and soon she comes up to a hollowed out tree trunk. The tree had died years ago, the evidence of it being hit by lightning is still clear. The wolves circle around it and wait for her to get there. She carefully tries her footing around the moss covered roots, the cries from inside are now only slight whimpers of fatigued babies.

Peering into the hollow, the woman saw that it cradles two little ones inside. The whimpering was that of the younger of the two, who looks like a newborn. The older one cannot be any older than a year or two old. Both have dark hair and similar features, from this, she figures that they are siblings, she lets out an audible cry as her heart goes out to them. She can see that the older child somehow understood to comfort the younger one by hugging. He was naked and what seems to be his tattered clothes are on the baby. It seems that he had instinctively stripped off his meagre clothing to keep the infant warm. He turns to her with his tear-stained face and reaching out a tiny hand beseechingly, wordlessly asking for help. Again, her heart is hurting, as she can see a deeper wisdom in the tiny boy's almost golden, brown eyes.

She reaches into the dead tree and lifts the baby out, she was surprised that he was dry but clearly hungry and cold. Upon examination, she finds out he is also a boy, he didn't appear to be hurt in any way. She wrapped him in her thick woollen cloak, securing him in a makeshift sling so that he may be carried safely. Then she turns back to the tree and gently assisted the older boy out from the hollow. He was cold and shivering, without thought for her own warmth she sheds the woollen surcoat she had on under the cloak and wrapped the naked little boy in it. She could see that he was strong and caring, his eyes are fixed on his baby brother who was securely swaddled and then he looks back up at their accidental saviour.

Silent tears are running down her cheeks as she finishes wrapping him up warmly. Then she carefully lifts him up, cradling him in her arms and getting ready to leave the area. He reaches out and takes her face between his little hands, intentionally making her face him. She smiles at him, asking what did he want, bending down as if to listen to what he has to say. He held her gaze with his eyes and unexpectedly he stretches himself so his face is closer and he licks the tears that had trailed down her cheek that was closest to him. She gasps - stunned by his very strange gesture, she straightens up and her eyes widen as the boy gave her a very smug smile. It takes her a moment to realise that she no longer felt sad for them, neither is she sensing their forlornness. The tiny mischievous action seems enough to tell her the two babes no longer feel lost.

Remembering where she found them, she looks around to make sure that there was nothing to attach the children to the spot; - that it was not marked as sacrificial grounds. Asking one of the wolves to allow her to put the older boy on its back as she carries the baby. Together they all headed deeper into the forest in the misty rain. She speaks to them softly, telling them how proud she is of them for being so strong. Comforting them as though they are her own.

She names the older one Fearthainn because it is raining and in another sense it also means abundance, she already senses that this boy is very generous and she wants to honour his strength with a good name, in time, he would use the common tongue version of his name, Raine. The younger one she calls Killian, meaning strife or battle; but in her heart, she chooses that it means Fierce. Her wish is for these brothers to flourish and be strong. Her tears become that of gladness as a decision becomes written in her heart, wiping the tears away she could feel her thoughts become firm, she will take care of them from now on.


End file.
